


Chance and Possibility

by starkspangledfondue



Category: Marvel
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, WinterFrost - Freeform, bucky's got a lipring and wears eyeliner, characters added as I go, eventual angst, loki is smitten, tags and tw's to be added as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledfondue/pseuds/starkspangledfondue
Summary: A chance encounter can change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become obsessed with winterfrost, and I wanted a college au, so I wrote one myself. Somehow a one shot turned into a 3.5k long chapter for a multi-part fic.  
> This work is unbeta'd, so please let me know if there's anything out of sorts.  
> I'm so glad that I'm writing again.  
> Enjoy, and welcome to the beauty of this ship!

The clock on the wall ticked past ten, the library silent and devoid of life. Loki stared at it, begrudgingly, as though it was mocking him. It was his first semester at university, and finals week had finished. Of course, he had aced them all – he would accept no less than perfection, and neither would his father. But despite his successes, he was in a dreadful mood.

Rather than choosing to study in England, he had applied to schools in America, instead. His argument to his mother was that he needed to broaden his horizons, and he would have a greater opportunity in the states, but the truth was that he needed to escape his family. Loki’s perfect brother was hard enough to deal with, and his father was stifling at best. Campus had become his refuge in the past months, but unfortunately he had to return home.

The holiday season had reared its ugly head, and Loki had the misfortune of finding out that he was not allowed to stay in his dorm room for the season. The university would be shut down, and all students had to go home. He had come the library, attempting to enjoy his last moments of solitude with a novel before his brother’s shouting drowned out his ability to think, but the clock was too loud of a reminder in the silence, ticking down until he had to take a cab to the airport.

Believing that he was alone, he cursed rather loudly, and the sound of a book being dropped startled him. He jumped, head turning in the direction of the sound, met only with the sight of a bookshelf. Curiously, he grabbed his messenger bag and stood, walking around the shelf to see a brunet kneeling to pick up the book he dropped.

The man looked up, and he was met with striking blue eyes, lightly smudged with eyeliner, and a sorry smile. “Sorry, I didn’t think anybody was here. Your little outburst kinda scared me.”

Loki found himself at a loss for words, especially once the man stood. They were the same height, but the other man had a more muscular build that showed through his tight black Henley, and was certainly more rugged. Stubble across his jaw, long hair kept in a messy bun, and a lip ring at the corner of his mouth. So unlike what he looked for, but so undeniably attractive. And it made the fact he’d lost his composure that much more embarrassing, his cheeks burning.

When the other raised a brow at his lack of response, Loki realized that he had been staring. It was unlike him, and he blamed it on the lack of communication and sleep from constant studying. “You did the same, to me, though I suppose that I should be the one apologizing.”

The brunet shrugged, and Loki swore that he almost gave him a once over. “Apology accepted, then.” He looked down to the book in his hands, placing it on his shelf before he turned his attention back to Loki. “I would’ve thought everyone’d gone home by now. If I wasn’t working, I would’ve.”

It was then that Loki noticed the cart of books behind him, and realized that he was one of the librarian’s assistants. He was normally too focused on his studies to pay much mind to anyone else. If the man was restocking books now, he could only assume that the campus truly was deserted.

“I don’t fly home until morning. Thought I would get some reading done, in the meantime.”

The brunet nodded, moving further down the aisle. “Well, I’m locking up tonight, if you wanna keep me company instead. This place kinda gives me the creeps at night.” Gathering up a few more books, he placed them on the shelf, and offered Loki a smile. “I’m James, by the way. My friends call me Bucky.”

James, Loki thought. A classic name for someone so striking.

“I’m Loki.”

Bucky chuckled to himself, nodding. “I know. I’ve scanned your I.D. a few times.”

Loki felt embarrassed, once more, for the fact that he had been so unobservant. The other man seemed to feel that, pausing his re-stocking. “It’s okay, if you don’t remember. You look like you’re in a rush, a lot.”

“I’m in pre-law,” Loki answered a bit too quickly, as though his answer would make up for his rudeness. It brought another laugh out of his companion, who shook his head. Loki fought the urge to frown, this lack of tact so unlike him.

“Lots of studying, I get it. I’m in psych. It’s not law, but it’s still a lot of work.”

Loki hummed in response, not quite knowing what to say. Silence stretched for a moment, and he found himself following Bucky around the library as he put books away despite it. It was the brunet who broke the silence, again.

“So, excited for the holidays?”

It was Loki’s time to chuckle then, and he shook his head. “Not at all.”

Bucky paused, looking at him curiously. “Mind if I ask why?”

Loki mulled it over for a second, not quite wanting to get into it with someone who was virtually a stranger. Still, it wouldn’t hurt. “Well, if the accent hadn’t given it away, I’m from England. Or rather, raised there. And going home means a dreadfully long flight, as well as dreadfully boring holidays, and dealing with my dreadfully intolerable family.”

“Sounds dreadful,” Bucky deadpanned, though he looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

“Quite.”

“Well, even if the holidays are pretty shitty, getting off of campus for a while can’t be so bad.”

Bucky turned to see Loki’s scowling, and this time found a snicker escaping him. “Oh, you’re one of those types?”

Loki raised a brow, Bucky missing the expression as he rounded a corner to another row of shelves. “And what do you mean by that?”

Shrugging, Bucky gave a smile again, trying to express that he meant well. “Just that you’re really into school. Being here, in general. I’m not one for it, personally I feel like I’m crawlin’ out of my skin sometimes. But I get that some people really like it here.”

Staring for a moment, Loki clicked his tongue, Bucky’s assumption half-true. “I do not like being here, so much as I enjoy doing what I like. It’s a free country, as you Americans enjoy saying.”

Bucky snorted at that, shaking his head. “Okay, but so is England. It’s not like we have a monopoly on freedom.”

“England is a separate country from my father’s home.” Loki slipped his hands into the pockets of his pea coat, having hoped that his conversation with the handsome library assistant would go differently. “I would rather not discuss it.”

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Bucky quickly reassured, a hand coming up to brace at Loki’s shoulder, but falling short. “But I get it. Dads are bastards.” He looked out over the row of shelves, the smile that followed such a contrast to the words he had just spoken. “Though, I think you may have a little trouble getting home.”

A glance in the direction showed Loki why. Down the aisle, it was easy to see out of the main windows of the library. Where there had once been pavement and red laid brick, there was now a blanket of snow. Loki blinked in surprise – none of the forecasts had told him that there would a storm coming.

Joy bubbled up at the thought that he may be able to prolong going back to England, but it was quickly quashed. “That would be wonderful, if I did not live on campus.”

Bucky looked over at him, offering a small smile. “There’s always something, isn’t there?”

Loki sniffed in response, because yes, there was always something trying to get rid of the simple pleasures in his life.

“Well,” Bucky said, stretching his arms above his head (causing his shirt to hike up deliciously), a few joints popping. “I’m done for the night.”

A glance to the side showed Loki that the cart was now empty, proving that Loki’s time in the library now had to come to an end. Frowning, he thought of going home to his dorm room, how restless his last night would be, and how he would most likely have to stay at a hotel his father would then scold him for staying at. His thoughts continued to sour, interrupted only by a small “hey.”

His attention was brought back to Bucky, who nodded in the direction of the windows. “Any chance you’d wanna go get a coffee? Or hot chocolate? I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

Loki blinked in surprise. He hadn’t tried to make friends since coming to university, and his only attempt at a hook up ended in an awkward, awful night, so being invited somewhere was very new. With how handsome Bucky was, it was almost a sin to say no. So he gave a small smile, and nodded.

“Coffee would be nice.”

***

A block away from campus, there was a small diner. On a typical day, it was filled with students from the university. Loud conversations were held, burgers and milkshakes were ordered, and tinny music played on the old jukebox. It was an anachronism, cliché and comforting. Tonight, they were the only patrons, aside from an elderly couple that kept to themselves. Old Christmas songs played over the speakers on the walls, a quiet reminder of the holiday cheer.

Loki had never been there, but he had heard of it plenty. Or rather, he had heard other people make plans to go there. It was a bit of a staple, and Bucky seemed to be right at home. He greeted the waitress by name, the aging woman glad to see him. Small talk was exchanged between the two before they ordered – a hot chocolate for Bucky, and a black coffee for Loki. When she left to relay the order to the kitchen, blue eyes met his.

“I take it you come here often?” Loki said quietly, attempting small-talk despite how much he loathed it.

Bucky nodded, looking around the booth. “Yeah, I grew up ‘bout an hour from here. Used to cut class just to grab a shake. Started coming more often, once I started college.”

Loki nodded, now able to place the slight accent that proved Bucky was a born-and-bred New Yorker. “It’s rather quaint.”

“Quaint?” Bucky seemed to find that amusing, raising a brow and running his tongue over his lip ring. It took a lot of willpower for Loki not to follow the motion. “I’m guessing this isn’t your kind of place.”

“It’s not,” he confirmed, figuring he would seem out of place in his button-down shirt and designer coat on a busier day. “Father would scoff at the very idea that I set foot in here. It’s rather unbecoming.”

“Rich boy,” Bucky teased, though Loki was taken aback at how familiar the brunet had gotten.

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Bucky gave him a smirk. “No, just an observation. Nothing wrong with it.”

“It isn’t as though I look down on those who enjoy these places, I’ve just never been.”

“Really, Loki, I’m just playing.” Bucky’s expression softened, and Loki wondered just how long it had been since he’d been with others that a joke was somehow seen as an insult.

He sighed, glancing up at the waitress as she came to set down their drinks. “I’m sorry. I – have not been out very much, since I got to the states.”

“Of course you have, you’re at the library every day.”

A wry smile graced Loki’s lips at Bucky’s attempt at a joke, and he tried not to read into it too much that the brunet noticed how frequently he came to the library. “I’m alone at the library every day.”

Bucky gave him a small shrug, probably trying to downplay the fact that nobody ever sat by Loki or paid him much mind. “Figured you might have friends on the outside.”

“You would be mistaken.”

Silence fell over them, but for some reason it didn’t feel awkward – even after Loki admitted that he was a loner. Someone like James probably thought that he was a loser. He was sipping at his coffee when a displeased noise escaped from the brunet, and he looked up to see Bucky’s nose wrinkled almost adorably. Too adorable for someone in eyeliner and a leather jacket.

“How can you drink it like that, no cream or sugar? I thought Brits liked tea.”

Loki found himself chuckling, having known that to be one of the clichés that he would be met with when dealing with Americans. “Coffee works faster. It’s an acquired taste, I will say. But still good. Excellent for studying.”

Bucky didn’t look convinced, emptying a sugar packet in what had to be already sickeningly-sweet hot chocolate. “I don’t know how you do that. My buddy Steve’s boyfriend is the same way. No idea how he does it.”

Loki tried not to perk up at the mention of someone’s boyfriend, but it showed him that Bucky was at least tolerant to someone queer. It did nothing to help his sudden attraction, but it was something. “His boyfriend makes good choices.”

That seemed to bring an unbelievably loud laugh out of Bucky, startling both Loki and the elderly couple that shuffled past their booth as they left the diner. Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth, a muffled “sorry” escaping from between his fingers. “I know that you don’t know him, but you have no idea how wrong you are about Tony Stark and good choices.”

Recognition hit at the mention of the name, his head tilting slightly to the side. “Stark?” He tried to remember where he’d heard that before, a small “ah” escaping him when he realized it. “He was in my English class. Very much enjoyed setting our teacher off with his interpretations of the assigned literature. He seems – exuberant.”

Bucky snorted, nodding his head. “That’s one way to put it.” He looked down at his drink, and for a moment Loki thought that he seemed sad. Or perhaps jealous. “He’s a bit much, but he makes Steve happy. Hasn’t hurt him yet.”

“You expect him to.” Loki said it as a statement, more than a question, and Bucky let out a dry chuckle.

“I don’t wanna get into it. They’re happy, and it’s been over a year.”

Loki pursed his lips, but understood. They were, after all, almost strangers. It wasn’t his place to pry into his handsome companion’s private life. He turned his attention elsewhere in the conversation. “So you’re an upperclassman, then?”

“Sophomore,” Bucky answered, a thankful smile gracing his lips at the change of subject. “Not quite upperclassman, yet. We’ll see how I do next semester.”

“I’m a freshman. This was my first semester, here.”

Something in Bucky’s expression showed clarity, his lips shaping a small oh. “I get it now. Freshman year is lonely as shit, if you don’t come with friends.”

Bucky took a sip of his hot chocolate, some of the sweet liquid dripping down the side. He licked it off of his fingers, having absolutely no idea how attractive he seemed as he did. Loki caught himself staring, but Bucky didn’t notice.

“I suppose. I haven’t tried much to make any. I hadn’t known this was a ‘party school,’ before I confirmed my acceptance.”

“There’s more to do than party,” Bucky reassured, though Loki wasn’t convinced. With how edgy the brunet came off, he doubted that partying wasn’t his scene. “You just have to know where to look.” Before Loki could respond, James spoke again, giving him a dazzling smile. “I could show you, when classes pick up again.”

The invitation was startling, but being the target of such a beautiful smile was more so. Loki had dated, had messed around, but none of his exes or hookups had ever been so handsome. Or perhaps they had, and Bucky just made them all pale in comparison. He had to look away, staring into his half-empty mug. “I – I’ll think about it.”

Bucky took that as a yes, about to speak when a shrill tone went off. Loki removed his phone from his pocket at the sound, frowning. It was an alert from the airline he’d booked his ticket with, notifying him that a blizzard had swept in and all flights were delayed until further notice.

“Oh, damn it all.” Loki groaned, eyes closed in displeasure. He missed the flicker in Bucky’s eyes when he did, oblivious to the attraction he’d garnered from the sound.

“You alright?”

Loki set his phone down, almost pouting at it – as though the object had offended him, rather than the text message. “My flight has been delayed. While I enjoy the idea of postponing my trip home, dorms are to be vacated by noon tomorrow. I’m going to have to scramble for a hotel, in the holiday season.”

He slumped forward, cursing his luck when Bucky spoke up again. “Steve’s spending Christmas in California, with Tony. And my other roommate, Sam, is staying at his parents’. I’ve got two extra rooms, if you need a place to stay.”

Loki looked at him incredulously, because it was so hard to believe that a practical stranger would offer to put him up. “That’s – kind of you, but I can’t –“

“I’m in an apartment across from campus, where all of the other work-study students live. It’s close, it’s warm, and it’s free. And it wouldn’t be putting me out or nothing.”

An eye twitched at Bucky’s grammar, but the offer was tempting. He could stay close to campus, perhaps convince the brunet to let him into the library one last time. And staying with such a handsome man was an incentive, to say the least.

He hesitated for another moment before nodding, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth to keep from smiling too widely. “Okay. I’ll accept. Allow me to cover our drinks, as a thank you.”

Bucky grinned, almost looking like the cat who got the cream. “Well, if you really wanna, I won’t say no.”

He downed his first hot chocolate, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed it down, and waved the waitress over for another. Loki couldn’t bring himself to care if Bucky was taking advantage – he’d buy him ten more if he could stare at the column of his throat for the rest of the night. He wasn’t sure if staying with the library assistant was a good idea or a mistake, but one night wouldn’t kill him.

***

After the diner, Bucky walked him back to his dorm as promised. The snow that had fallen was light, crunching softly under their shoes as they headed back to the campus. Conversation came a bit easier now, the brunet telling a bit about Brooklyn, and Loki talking about his life in London. Bucky didn’t grow up with much, and went through the public school system. He seemed unsurprised when Loki told him about his experiences at independent schools and lavish holidays to a villa in Paris. To his surprise, neither of them had fit in very well.

“I s’pose outcasts kinda get drawn to each other, huh?” Bucky had said, nudging Loki’s arm with his elbow.

Loki couldn’t tell if this was flirting or friendliness, Bucky sending his “gaydar” out of equilibrium. It was almost unfair, that he couldn’t tell. “I guess so,” he answered, giving a shy smile that he hoped didn’t give him away.

Outside of Loki’s building they paused, standing in front of one another. Conversation died, once more, and they looked at each other.

“Well, this is my stop. Will you be all right to walk home alone?”

Bucky nodded, something in his expression leading Loki to believe that he was touched by the sentiment. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. New York’s got nothin’ I can’t handle.” He shifted a bit, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket for his phone. “Mind givin’ me your number? I’ll text you my address tomorrow. Maybe we could grab lunch, my treat this time?”

It confused Loki further – the idea of lunch, not getting his number – but he smiled. Even if it wasn’t a date, he enjoyed spending time with Bucky so far.

The device was older, an outdated smartphone that looked well-loved and didn’t respond immediately to his touch. He left his contact as Loki, no smiling faces or hearts. It would be such an embarrassment, if he read this wrong, and he had always been a self-preservationist.

“Here you are,” Loki said, trying his best to match Bucky’s sparkling smile from earlier. It hurt a bit – he was far more used to frowning.

If the brunet was affected, he didn’t show it, pocketing his phone with a similar expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

Bucky seemed to hesitate, as though he was going to say something else or do something, but the moment ended before it began. He took a step back, giving a small wave before stuffing his hands into his pockets, that glittering smile returning. “Good night, Loki.”

For a moment, Loki was stunned by the smile, and the fact that such an attractive man now had his number, and was offering him a place to stay. His heart thundered in his chest, and it took him a moment to realize he hadn’t said goodbye in return.

“Good night, James! Sleep well!”

Loki ducked into his building before he could get another response, biting his lip as he leaned against the wall. Even if nothing came of this, if James wasn’t attracted to him and he was left with false-hope in the end, he was glad that he’d had his outburst. A moment of embarrassment was worth every ounce of possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 9/16/17: I'm a dingus and image hosting failed, so the images that once showed text messages have been written out as actual text. Very sorry for anyone that couldn't see them!

Loki had already eaten breakfast and showered by the time his phone went off the next morning, the chime sounding foreign. Aside from the occasional message from his mother, who had her own personalized tone, the device was silent. His heart sped up a bit, because he knew the only person who would be messaging him would be Bucky. Picking up the phone, he unlocked it and tried not to smile too widely, creating a contact quickly.

 

_< James, 1:09 PM EST> Morning! (: Just woke up. Lunch @ 2 sound good 2 u?_

 

As obnoxious as Loki found the shorthand, he enjoyed the idea that Bucky had thought of him, first thing. Or, he could let himself believe that was remotely true. His nails absentmindedly drummed against the back of his phone, and he glanced at the time. That would give him an hour to get ready, and finish packing any loose articles he would need for his flight home. Composing his message, he read it over twice before hitting send. As an afterthought, he added an emoticon.

 

_< You, 1:12 PM EST> 2:00 PM would work for me. Will I be meeting you there, or at your apartment?_

_< You, 1:12 PM EST> :)_

 

Loki was about to drop his phone onto his desk, thinking it would be a moment before Bucky got back to him, but the reply came almost instantly. He blinked, dumbfounded – no one had ever been eager to return his messages unless there was a sexual situation involved. And Bucky had been nothing but friendly.

 

 

_< James, 1:12 PM EST> Come on over! U can drop off ur things 1st. I’ll send my addy soon._

  

The address came a moment later, Loki still confused at the thought of friendship. Of course, he had made friends in the past – most had just enjoyed his company for his wealth, and stopped speaking to him after he left London. Bucky’s likability, and genuine want to see him, came as a surprise. His next reply was just an “All right, see you soon,” his attention shifting to getting ready.

 

Originally, he had set out comfortable clothing for his flight, now packed away in his suitcase. Rummaging through the clothing he had intended to leave behind, he changed out of his dressing robe and into a form-fitting pair of jeans and moss-green sweatshirt with stylish detailing around the sleeves. He checked himself in the mirror for a good 15 minutes – his usual routine, though he cared a bit more now that he had someone who could possibly be impressed.

 

His hair was dealt with next, any annoying cowlicks and curls slicked back into a tasteful style, a few strands falling to frame his face. He had allowed it to grow out while he had been away, and he had no doubts that his father would respond distastefully to the length – rather hypocritically, with how long Thor kept his. There was never any wondering who the favorite was.

 

Once he finished checking himself over in the mirror, he put on his pea coat, the dark material bringing out the color of his eyes. Green and black had always suited him well, and today he looked nothing short of perfect. With any luck, his appearance would be to Bucky’s approval.

 

He wondered if it was a bit much, to care so much about whether a possibly-straight acquaintance would find him attractive, but shrugged it off. If it was all for naught, he could avoid the library when Bucky worked, and never speak to him again. He had, after all, been alone by choice.

 

Checking the time once more, his phone screen read back that it was 1:40. He had a few minutes before he had to go, checking over things one last time. His important belongings were all packed, and anything staying was put in the lockbox in his closet. His laptop was stowed into his carryon baggage, along with a few books he hadn’t read, and various snacks. His bed was made, to save him the dread of coming home to a messy space, and every surface was clear. With everything in its place, he grabbed his rolling suitcase and left, locking the door after him.

 

The walk to Bucky’s apartment from his dorm didn’t take long, the GPS on his phone telling him that it was coincidentally around the corner. It was no wonder, now, why the brunet hadn’t minded walking him home.

 

The building was rather unimpressive, but he supposed that the work-study students wouldn’t be getting five star accommodations. Loki felt increasingly thankful for his trust fund and solo suite in the Honor’s College dormitory, and guilt went along with it. The cleanliness of the place wasn’t good, and the heater seemed to be thrumming a bit too loudly, but it was home to dozens of students that didn’t have his privileges.

 

He took the elevator to the second floor, and went down a short hallway to reach Bucky’s door. Underneath the number, it listed three names – _Rogers_ , _Wilson_ , _Barnes_. It occurred to Loki then that he was staying with the man, and didn’t even know which of these three would be him. It was very much unlike him. Still, he knocked and waited, a muffled shout of “one sec!” coming through the door.

 

Bucky stepped into the hallway with a bright smile and a total obliviousness to the fact that answering the door shirtless would drive someone like Loki crazy. It was obvious that the brunet worked out, six pack abs prominent and arms pronounced. His jeans were ripped and slung low, impractical for the cold but very much a pleasing sight. The eyeliner from the night before was smudged below his eyes, and his hair was down, brown waves cascading around his face. It truly wasn’t fair.

 

“Hey, sorry. I just started getting dressed. Wouldn’t’ve wanted to answer the door in my boxers, y’know?” Bucky ushered Loki in, completely unaware that his friend would not have minded that at all.

 

“It’s all right,” Loki said once he found his voice, glancing around the apartment to avoid staring. “I wasn’t waiting long.”

 

As he glanced around, he missed Bucky’s smile, and the way that his eyes lingered as he was looked over. “That’s good, wouldn’t wanna be a bad host. Gimme a second to grab a shirt, I’ll show you Sam’s room.”

 

Loki looked back then, just in time to catch the brunet’s muscular back as he retreated to his room. For someone that spent their working hours surrounded by books, he obviously spent even more time at the gym.

 

Bucky returned a moment later, pulling a long-sleeved v-neck over his head, the color a muted gray that brought out the flecks of steel in his eyes. Again, Loki couldn’t help but think the brunet’s existence wasn’t fair.

 

“Okay,” Bucky started, clapping his hands once in emphasis. He pointed to Loki’s suitcase, nodding over his shoulder. “Sam’s room is first on the right. Steve’s bed is bigger, but Tony spends a lot of nights here.” He wrinkled his nose, and Loki almost laughed, though he was thankful that the room he’d be staying in wouldn’t reek of sex.

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

The room he was shown was decorated almost tastefully in deep reds, aside from a ridiculous print of a falcon on the wall next to a gigantic Air Force recruitment poster. The third roommate was quite obviously interested in the military. The bed looked comfortable, and all belongings were stowed away. If he squinted, he could almost convince himself that it was like going to an AirBNB for the weekend.

 

“This will do,” Loki said jokingly, setting his suitcase and backpack down next to the closet. “Once again, thank you for offering me a place to stay for the night. Chances are I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow morning.”

 

“Don’t worry. Like I said, it’s no trouble. ‘Sides, it’s nice hanging out with you.”

 

That smile appeared again, Bucky’s tongue briefly swiping over his lip ring, and Loki found it hard to focus. Of course, _hanging out_ was nice, but he found himself trying to see if there was something to read into.

 

“And it’s nice to hang out with you,” Loki said, almost lamely. He tried to match Bucky’s smile, hoping he came off half as charming and not at all psychotic. He seemed to succeed, because the brunet slung an arm around his shoulder like they were old friends, steering him out of the room.

 

“Good, ‘cause lunch would’ve been pretty awkward. You hungry?”

 

Loki nodded, because even if this was an obviously platonic gesture, Bucky was still touching him. No skin against skin, but still contact. The most that he’d gotten since his regrettable hookup on Halloween weekend. Bucky took his silence in stride, sensing nothing from the man beside him.

 

“Great. Not sure how you feel ‘bout pizza, but there’s this great joint 5 minutes from here.”

 

Loki wasn’t a fan of pizza, always fussy about making a mess when he ate, but for Bucky he’d go. Stepping out of his comfort zone wasn’t bad, so far.

 

***

 

It proved to be a bit more than five minutes because of the snow, but Loki knew that he shouldn’t complain. He would hail a cab to go across campus when he didn’t feel like walking, but Bucky didn’t need to know that. Normally Loki didn’t care if he came off as a snob, but his wealth didn’t seem like something to show off.

 

When they arrived, the restaurant was almost entirely busy. Unlike campus, the city around them was crowded, the sudden thickening of crowds almost startling. A waitress recognized Bucky almost immediately, waving at him before she led them to a small table in the back. The table cloth was plastic and shiny with grease, and it took Loki almost all his self-control not to sneer at it. Bucky was completely unbothered, dabbing at the spots with a napkin until it was at least better than before.

 

“This place has got some of the best pizza in town. Real New York style, for half the price as those overhyped places in Manhattan.”

 

Loki nodded, as though he knew about the restaurants Bucky spoke of. Truthfully, he had only ever gone into the city for shopping, coming home with a few hundred dollars of clothing from shopping on Fifth Avenue. Wasn’t much else to do, when he chose to be alone but didn’t want to go to the theatre or any eatery without someone else.

 

Bucky drummed his fingers on the table, and Loki’s gaze was drawn to them. For the first time, he noticed the tattoo between the brunet’s index finger and thumb, a small red star that almost seemed to be a doodle. Bucky seemed to notice his gaze, the index finger of his other hand tracing over it.

 

“Got it when I was a teenager, thought it’d make me more badass. Shoulda known it’d be shit when the guy said he’d give a 15-year-old a tattoo for free.” He laughed, as though he thought it was funny, rather than regrettable. “Ma nearly killed me.”

 

“It is rather…crude.” Loki said tentatively, though now he was wondering if there were any others. None on his back or chest, but elsewhere – he had to stop his train of thought, because now it was just getting silly. “Did it hurt?”

 

Shaking his head, Bucky looked back up at Loki. “Nah, I feel like it was too tiny. Just stung a little. My next one’ll probably hurt. I’ve got a few planned, once I get the money. You interested in getting any?”

 

Loki snorted, though he realized after the fact that he probably came off as rude. “If my parents ever found out that I had gotten a tattoo, I would be disowned.”

 

“Why? Not like you’re a kid anymore. I mean, you’re 18, right?”

 

“Almost 19, yes, but that matters very little to a man as traditional as my father.”

 

“Then get it somewhere they wouldn’t see it, they’d never have ta know.”

 

Bucky said it matter-of-factly, as though Loki had even said that he wanted one. He supposed that he would, if it was tasteful, but it just wasn’t an option. As he was about to retort just as much, the waitress came by. They placed their orders – two slices of meat lovers for Bucky, and a slice of plain cheese for Loki. As she left, Bucky gave him a smirk.

 

“You really like to keep it simple, don’t ya? Plain coffee, cheese pizza.”

 

“Is there something wrong with simplicity?” Loki questioned, part of him feeling indignant, and the other self-conscious that he was too boring for someone like Bucky.

 

“Nah, it just makes me wonder if it’s ‘cause you like it, or you haven’t tried anything else.”

 

Loki looked down at his fingernails, frowning. He had never thought much on that. “My tastes are just not very adventurous, I suppose. There is nothing wrong with it.”

 

“I didn’t say it was, I was just curious. You do you, I’m just saying it doesn’t hurt to push your boundaries sometimes.” Bucky shrugged, giving a small smile. “Maybe I’m overstepping, sorry.” The brunet looked right at him, and Loki thought he could melt at the intent behind them. “But we’re friends now, I could show you some new shit.”

 

Any self-consciousness from before started to ebb, and Loki almost felt guilty that he had begun getting defensive. He bit his lip, avoiding Bucky’s gaze for another moment before he looked up. “Maybe if this pizza thing goes well.”

 

That was an answer good enough for Bucky, any tension in his shoulders at the thought of insulting Loki dissolving. “It will, promise. You’ll see for yourself in a minute.”

 

***

 

Loki hated to admit that he was wrong about things, but he had been about the pizza. It may not have been very clean, and Bucky had laughed at him for using a fork and knife to cut his pizza, but it was infinitely better than anything he’d eaten at classier pizzerias. Bucky, for his part, wasn’t smug about it – just started telling him that there were shows he could take them to if Loki was interested, and a few more places to eat. When the bill came, Bucky paid, though Loki had tried his best to take it first.

 

“You’ll take the next one, ‘kay?”

 

Next one. Bucky had called him a friend earlier, so it was probably just a hang out to him, but it didn’t help the butterflies. When they walked out back into the snow, he had to quell the compulsion to bump their hands together. At one point, he could have sworn that the back of Bucky’s fingers brushed against his thigh as they returned to the apartment building, but it had to be his imagination.

 

When they returned to the apartment, Bucky flung the door open gracelessly, leaving Loki to close it. The brunet collapsed onto the couch with a content sigh, legs resting on the coffee table littered with textbooks. Loki stood off to the side for a moment until Bucky gestured him over, and he perched himself on the edge of the couch, trying not to get too close. For once, his friend wasn’t oblivious. “C’mon, relax. Steve isn’t here to yell about shoes on the furniture.”

 

It wasn’t very convincing, but Loki did lounge back a bit, trying not to focus on the fact that Bucky’s arm was perched on the headrest just behind him. His heartbeat picked up, the space between them right on the cusp of friendly and flirtatious. The obliviousness was back, thankfully, because he wouldn’t know what to do if Bucky asked him why he was so tense.

 

The flat-screen on the wall was turned on, a small box blinking on as the Netflix logo appeared on the TV. “Netflix and chill?” Bucky joked, and Loki’s cheeks went red uncontrollably. His mouth was agape in surprise, and his blush only deepened when the brunet started laughing. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You okay?”

 

Loki’s mouth shut, teeth clicking together audibly. He wasn’t okay, because he was almost certain that his reaction gave away the fact he found Bucky attractive. He croaked out a small “yes,” but it obviously wasn’t to his friend’s satisfaction.

 

“Sorry, seriously, I’m really bad at the whole boundaries thing. You probably think I’m kind of a dick at this point.”

 

“Not at all!” Loki said almost too quickly, swallowing. “I need to learn how to take a joke, I suppose. Since it was just a joke.”

 

Bucky blinked at him for a moment, the look on his face hard to discern. His gaze wavered from Loki’s eyes to his lips – or maybe his cheeks? – before returning. “Okay. Just let me know when I push it. Do you like Black Mirror?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I impose my food preferences on characters.  
> Slow burn is killing me, but it'll be worth it in the end.  
> Enjoy!

After watching a full season of Black Mirror, hunger returned. Bucky ordered Chinese takeout after learning that Loki had never had any, exclaiming that it was a sin with how close China Town was. At the start of Loki's protests, Bucky reminded him that after their lunch, he’d promised to be more open to new things. So now they waited on something called Singapore mei fun.

 

The TV was turned off, both needing a break after a short binging session. Bucky went to the kitchen to grab them sodas, calling over his shoulder at Loki. “I still can’t believe you’ve never had Chinese food. Like, of all the ethnic foods out there. There’s places for it everywhere!”

 

Loki let out a playfully exasperated sigh, trying to get over his nerves from earlier by playing along. It was the third time that Bucky had brought it up, but he wasn’t upset. “Like I told you, father does not enjoy stepping out of our traditional meals. He’s hopelessly old-fashioned.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’ve been in America for half a year. It’s a staple!”

 

“Food that originated in Asia is an American staple,” Loki deadpanned, coming into the kitchen with a smirk.

 

“Y’know what I mean.” Bucky grabbed the drinks, peering over the refrigerator door. “It’s in, like, every chick flick.”

 

Loki raised a brow, a snort of laughter escaping. “You watch chick flicks?”

 

Bucky grinned, shrugging. “Steve’s got a thing for ‘em. If I started watching them by myself, that’s just for me to know.” He nodded in the direction of the living room, leading them both back to the couch with sodas in hand.

 

“That’s highly unexpected. You hardly seem like the type.” Loki gestured vaguely over at the brunet, trying not to linger his gaze anywhere for too long.

 

“What, a guy with a lip ring can’t have a soft side?” Bucky said, laughing as he did so. His tongue darted out over the piercing to emphasize it, and Loki found his breath catching in his throat. “Looks can be deceiving, Lokes.”

 

“Lokes?” Loki said incredulously, the nickname new to him. It distracted him long enough to compose himself. “I didn’t mean to imply anything, I just – I’m rubbish at this, aren’t I?”

 

Bucky laughed again, using a lighter he retrieved from his pocket to remove the bottle cap from his soda bottle. Glass, which seemed to go along with the vintage motif of the apartment’s minimal decor. “A little. But, that’s fine.”

 

“It’s really strange for me, truly. I’m normally a fine conversationalist. Silver-tongued, I believe one of my teachers said.” Loki struggled with his own bottle before Bucky took it from him, fingers lingering before he opened the bottle. More mixed signals he didn’t understand.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I’d never had that effect on people. I’m kind of a charmer.”

 

Bucky smirked, and Loki found himself fighting back a frown as he took the drink back. “Are you purposely doing this?”

 

“Maybe,” Bucky said around the lip of the bottle, smirking behind it. “I get a kick out of watching straight guys get flustered.”

 

Loki blinked dumbly for a moment, finding the statement almost ridiculous. There was a knock on the door before he could respond, and Bucky seemed smug as he went to answer the door. So, the brunet had genuinely been clueless to his attraction to him. That made things more interesting, but not necessarily better.

 

Bucky returned with a cardboard box filled with smaller containers – a few white boxes, and a metallic container with a clear lid. It smelled fantastic, but Loki’s mind was hardly on the food as Bucky started setting it out.

 

“James?” he said after a moment, the other man grabbing paper plates, chopsticks and pairs of plastic utensils from the box.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky questioned, still smirking to himself. He offered a set of utensils to Loki, who slowly took them from him.

 

“I’m not straight. At all.” Loki said it slowly, his past embarrassment making Bucky’s impending reaction even more satisfying.

 

Now, it was Bucky who had a dumb look on his face, blinking at him. Then the laughter started, and he was shaking his head.

 

“God, seriously?” The brunet smacked his palm to his forehead, the laughing slowly dying down. “Here I thought you were just some posh British guy.”

 

“Posh and British, yes. But also, gay.”

 

It was still strange to say out loud, but it brought him a bit more hope out of the situation with his new friend, now.

 

“I’m an idiot, my bad.” Bucky went back to putting the food on the coffee table, slipping off the couch and onto the floor. “You think I’d have better gaydar.”

 

Confused, Loki watched Bucky move before hesitantly kneeling on the floor. The brunet served them, still smiling at his own mistake in judgement. He could have left it at that, with humor, but he had to know. When Loki was handed his plate, he tried to speak casually.

 

“Does that mean you are?”

 

Loki didn’t watch the brunet’s face, looking down at the small pile of noodles, chicken and rice on his plate.

 

“What, gay?” The smile was still in Bucky’s voice as he answered, and Loki looked up in time to see him shake his head. “Nah.” Loki’s heart fell, feeling foolish with himself until he realized that Bucky had taken a pause to have a bite of his meal. “I’m what you’d call a gender-blind, equal-opportunist.”

 

“You can say bisexual,” Loki said, laughing – from relief, more than Bucky’s humorous description.

 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Bucky grinned, giving Loki a playful wink before he turned his attention back to his food. “You should really try the food – the noodles have this kind of curry in them, and it’s amazing.”

 

Loki could tell that the conversation was over then, but he wasn’t upset in the least. Smiling, he looked down at his plate and took a bite, savoring it as he looked over at Bucky. Things may just end well, after all.

 

***

 

After dinner and their little confessions, Loki had hoped that there would be more signs. He felt more comfortable in displaying his attraction, but nothing had shown any reciprocation. Conversation throughout the meal had been lighthearted, but everything was the same. Once their empty plates were tossed into the cardboard box, Bucky stood and stretched, carrying it all out to the garbage chute in the hall.

 

Another round of Netflix had followed, where the space between them on the couch was decidedly friendly. It had Loki questioning if Bucky had only teased him when he thought it got under his skin, and no longer wanted to, now that he knew Loki could have gone for it.

 

When the title screen for the next episode popped up, it was paused, and Bucky turned to Loki for the first time in about an hour.

 

“God, it’s been such a good day, I completely forgot to ask. How’s your flight lookin’?”

 

Loki’s heart sank a little, having forgotten as well that he was still due to return to London. “I should check.”

 

He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans, missing the way that Bucky’s eyes flit to his thighs before returning to his face. Loki unlocked the phone and opened the airline’s application, checking for an update. When he saw that his flight was delayed, yet again, it took a lot for him not to smile.

 

“It seems I will be keeping you company for another day. The rain in London is particularly awful this week.” And for the first time, Loki was overjoyed that the city had such dreadful winters.

 

“Well, isn’t that a shame?” Bucky said, though his tone suggested that he was amused. “Your parents must be pissed.”

 

At that, Loki rolled his eyes, his parents the last thing on his mind. “Father will be upset, though that’s more his controlling nature than caring for my well-being. Mother is most likely worried that I won’t get home in time for my birthday, as though the flight could be delayed for a whole week.”

 

“Your birthday’s coming up?” Bucky leaned in at that, smiling. “You didn’t even mention it. What day?”

 

“The 21st, though it hardly matters. When your birthday is close to the holidays, it all blends together.” Loki shrugged, having stopped caring about it years ago. “The celebration is really for my mother.”

 

“Well, I’ll just have to do an extra good job of wishing you a happy birthday, then. Everyone should have a good birthday.”

 

Bucky sounded very sure in the fact, as though Loki would still be here or he would have any chance in celebrating. Still, it was touching. Some of his friends would post to social media, but make no fuss otherwise. Most would forget.

 

“Thank you, but there really is no need,” Loki said, despite how nice it would be.

 

“Like hell.” Bucky stood from the couch, going over to the kitchen. A tear-away calendar was seated on the counter, and he gently lifted a few of the pages. He grabbed the pen next to the calendar, quickly scribbling something onto it. “There. In 5 days, I know to call you. Not that I’ll forget.”

 

Loki stared for a moment, a short laugh escaping him. “You are unlike anyone I have met before. Truly. I have never met someone that cared this much for a practical stranger.”

 

“You’re no stranger, Lokes. I’ve got your number, I’ve got a nickname for you, and we’ve had, like, a full day of meals together. Even _told_ you we’re friends.” Bucky nudged his shoulder as he came back to the couch, sitting noticeably closer than before. “Plus, you’re staying the night.”

 

When it was laid out like that, Loki couldn’t deny it. He nodded, and tried not to blush despite himself.

 

“I suppose you are right,” Loki said slowly, looking over at Bucky. With the closeness, he couldn’t help but feel slight butterflies. “So, friends.”

 

“Friends,” Bucky repeated, his body subtly moving towards Loki’s.

 

Loki felt emboldened by it, looking his _friend_ over. Bucky noticed that time, the corner of his lips twitching up. Just as he decided to lean forward, and saw Bucky doing so in return, raucous punk music began to play, and Bucky jumped. His cellphone was going off, the screen lighting up through the fabric of his jeans.

 

“Fuck.” Bucky grabbed it, shooting Loki a brief smile before he went to answer it. “Hey, Stevie! How’s California?”

 

Loki sank back into the couch, well aware of what had almost happened, and cursing a man he had never met for interrupting the moment. Bucky stood from the couch with a quiet “excuse me,” taking the conversation into the kitchen. Loki could only sigh, staring up at the ceiling and hoping that he got another chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I promised this chapter around Christmas, but halfway through writing it, it got deleted because I hate using cloud services. I didn't realize that the copy on my desktop wasn't as recent as the copy on the cloud. :) And then school and life happened. But, it's finally here! Hope that it's worth the wait, because I love this rare pair so much.

The first five minutes, Loki kept his hopes up that his _friend_ wouldn’t be long. Bucky lingered in the kitchen, laughing and chatting animatedly to the man on the other line. It seemed casual enough.

 

Ten minutes in, he peeked into the kitchen, seeing Bucky leaning against the counter and grinning. He was nodding, as though _Stevie_ could see him. It was another five minutes before he realized that he was just staring at the other brunet, completely unnoticed. At that point, he knew that it was going to be a long call. He sighed, figuring it was time to find something to occupy himself with.

 

The call ended up taking the better part of an hour.

 

It wasn’t as though Loki was a stranger to being ignored, but it stung a bit when he got the inkling that _something_ almost happened.

 

He was in Sam’s room, picking out an outfit for the next day, when he heard Bucky get off of the phone. Loki tried to focus on which long-sleeved v-neck to wear, pretending not to hear the footsteps coming closer.

 

When there was a knock on the doorframe, he looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning his attention back to the clothing. “Have a good chat?”

 

Bucky was leaning against the doorframe, a sorry smile on his lips. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Haven’t heard from Steve since he left. Sounds like he’s having a blast.”

 

Loki let out a small “hm,” smoothing over a wrinkle that didn’t exist. “That’s good. It’s nice, to keep in touch with friends.”

 

“Yeah, especially best friends.” Bucky smiled, not seeming to sense Loki’s mood. Back to being unobservant, he supposed. “It’s his first time leaving the state.”

 

“How exciting for him,” Loki said, his tone clipped, turning back to rummage through his suitcase for a pair of socks that he didn’t really need.

 

That seemed to get Bucky’s attention, his lips twitching with concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Spectacular.”

 

“You sure? ‘Cause ya look tense, and sound kinda…well, pissed,” he said, walking into the room.

 

Loki turned, a little surprised when he saw that Bucky was closer than before. He looked the brunet over, letting out a small sigh. “It’s nothing, I overthought something.” Smoothing his shirt down, he met Bucky’s eyes. “Pardon me for being rude.”

 

Bucky looked a little confused, and for a moment Loki thought that he forgot the whole moment even happened. “Apology accepted?” He toyed with his lip ring, and Loki hated that even when he felt rejected the sight of it did things to him.

 

“Fantastic.”

 

Loki turned back to his suitcase, plucking his pair of silk pajamas out from the top, and setting them out on the bed. It was late enough in the evening; he could probably get away with calling it a night. But Bucky didn’t seem to want to end the conversation there.

 

“Is this about the couch or somethin’?” he asked, and Loki had to pause.

 

He could be honest about it and say how he felt, or brush it off. With how easily Bucky had taken the call, and continued on like nothing had happened – “Why would it be? It isn’t as though anything happened. We were just hanging out as _friends_.”

 

Loki turned to see Bucky frowning, a wrinkle forming between his brows. It was almost adorable to see, but he wished that it wasn’t there. His reaction and rationale was – confusing.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said after a moment, shrugging. “Guess we were.”

 

Loki knew when others were lying. He was a master of lies, himself, so it was easy for him to see right through Bucky’s words. But what was he supposed to say, now? He went along with it, though his heart sank a bit, knowing it wasn’t true.

 

“Then we are all right. Nothing happened.”

 

They stayed that way for another moment, watching each other from across the room, before Bucky took a step back. He gave a weak smile, shrugging.

 

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna let you change. If you wanna hang out a bit more, I could play a few games. We’ve got an old Xbox.”

 

It was done, then. Loki gave the best smile he could manage, nodding. “I’ll see if I’m up for it. Thank you, James.”

 

Bucky walked out with a small wave, closing the door behind him, and Loki fell forward onto the bed. An exasperated groan left him, none of this making any sense. Bucky had been so kind to him, and he swore there was almost a kiss, but then that call – was American custom really to be rude, and ignore guests like that? Especially ones that were nearly kissed? The petty part of him felt as though Steve was the problem. He had no idea who the man was, aside from Bucky’s best friend, and already he was seeing green.

 

After a moment, he pushed himself off the bed, deciding to get on with the rest of the night. Loki stripped down, rolling his shoulders and attempting to roll off the day with it.

 

***

 

It took a while for Loki to muster the courage to leave the room, again. Perhaps he had made an ass of himself. Perhaps Bucky no longer wanted him around. Perhaps his initial thought – that Bucky was jealous of Steve’s boyfriend – was right. None of the overthinking helped him, no answers coming from conjecture. So, he steeled himself and opened the door.

 

When Loki finally stepped out of the room dressed in his pajamas and slippers, he didn’t expect to walk in on a freshly-showered, shirtless Bucky in tattered gray sweatpants. He was slouched comfortably on the couch, a gaming controller in his hands, and his hair down. Despite his mood earlier, he couldn’t deny the attraction that he felt towards the brunet

 

He hadn’t been noticed yet – the other’s attention seemed to be entirely on some sort of game that involved killing Nazis – so he took in the sight quietly. His hair was damp, dripping down his shoulders. It had to be cold, but Bucky showed no signs of caring or noticing. Drops shone on his abs and chest, as well, Loki’s mouth going dry at the sight.

 

He’d seen Bucky shirtless, earlier, but getting a better look – again, he couldn’t help but feel it was unfair. As he focused, emptying shell after shell into a seemingly endless stream of enemies, his tongue continually flicked over that damned lip ring.

 

A detail he hadn’t noticed earlier stood out to him, piquing his curiosity. A deep scar went through Bucky’s left shoulder, seeming to encircle the entirety of his arm. He was contemplating what exactly could cause such a scar when the other man finally noticed his presence.

 

Bucky looked up, a little surprised, but with a smile still playing at his lips. The game paused, the sounds of gunfire ceasing. “Hey, thought you were gonna stay in there all night.”

 

Loki cleared his throat, straightening a bit. If Bucky had caught him staring, or simply noticed, he wasn’t sure. “I decided to grace you with my presence, once more,” he said, coming off more pompous than the joking he’d hoped for.

 

Bucky laughed anyways, rolling his eyes. “So glad you did, your royal highness.”

 

Fighting back a flush, Loki made his way over to the couch. The awkwardness from earlier seemed to have passed, Bucky either having taken out his frustrations in the game, or choosing to forget. He sat on the opposite end, Bucky setting down the controller on the cluttered coffee table.

 

It was silent, for a moment, Bucky lounging back and Loki sitting with his knees up against his chest. Loki chose to break it first, glancing at the screen. “What are you playing? Seems a bit – barbaric.”

 

That brought another laugh out of his friend, who shook his head, droplets of water falling from his hair. “It’s Wolfenstein. You’re this resistance soldier, killing Nazis in an alternate universe where we lost World War II. It’s pretty great.”

 

Loki’s brow furrowed, failing to see what was so interesting about something like that. “Seems like quite a dismal concept.”

 

“It’s pretty badass,” Bucky said, shrugging. The criticism didn’t phase him, which Loki was a bit thankful for. “Steve and me are pretty into World War II stuff. Military stuff in general, really. Our dads were soldiers.”

 

The mention of Steve soured Loki’s mood a little, and he was annoyed at himself for letting a stranger who would probably show him no ill-will get to him like this.

 

“Well, that all makes a bit more sense,” Loki said, nodding towards the medals and propaganda that decorated the walls.

 

Bucky snorted, looking at the decorations. “That’s all the others’. Ma got rid of all pop’s stuff when I was a kid. Steve’s mom wanted to do the same.” He gave a smile, turning his attention back to the game to walk through a checkpoint. “It’s a long story.”

 

Rather than asking, Loki hummed in response, figuring that childhood stories – and likely traumas – weren’t exactly something they should disclose at this stage of friendship. Friendship. The word still weighed on Loki’s mind.

 

Exiting out of the game, Bucky went to the console’s main menu, scrolling through the games saved on the system. He settled on one called Dungeon Defenders, grabbing an extra controller from a box underneath the couch and extending it in Loki’s direction.

 

Loki raised a brow at Bucky, reluctantly taking it. “Is this you asking me to play, as well?”

 

The hopeful smile that spread over Bucky’s lips was almost contagious, Loki starting to smile back as the other nodded.

 

“It’ll be fun,” Bucky insisted, using his own controller to get through the main menu. “It’s kinda like those old games from the 90’s with mages and shit, y’know?”

 

“Well, no, I don’t know.” Loki looked down at the controller figuring out where to place his fingers and how to hold it. “I’m afraid I’ve never played a game before.”

 

That made Bucky stop, his jaw dropping a bit. The expression he gave Loki was mystified, and he almost laughed.

 

“What, never?”

 

Loki shook his head in response, glancing at Bucky’s hands and adjusting the way he held his own controller.

 

“They don’t got games in Britain, or somethin’?”

 

An actual laugh escaped Loki then, and Bucky smiled, knowing very well that he was exaggerating.

 

“Of course, but I never had time for them. I was always studying, or engaging in other activities.” Loki left it at that, not wanting to get into detail of what else he could have been up to.

 

Bucky let out a small “huh,” turning his attention back to the screen. “I forget not everybody cleans up their act in college.” He pointed at the TV, gesturing for Loki to look. “I’m gonna corrupt you a little. Here’s how you build a new character.”

 

*** 

 

Loki had to admit that the game was a lot of fun. He made a mage’s apprentice character, conjuring constructs to assist Bucky’s squire as they held of wave upon wave of enemy trolls. The animations were a bit silly, and it took him a while to get used to the controls, but as time went by they beat level after level. Admittedly, they worked well as a team. It wasn’t until a cramp in Bucky’s hand – of the arm with the scar, Loki noticed – had him setting down the controller that either of them checked the time.

 

“Shit,” Bucky said, his voice amused as he checked his phone. “It’s 2 in the morning.”

 

Loki’s brows went up at that, unable to believe they had spent that much time playing. “That late?” He looked over at his friend, blinking as he finally realized how tired his eyes were from staring at the screen for so long. “I never thought I would play a game for that long.”

 

“Glad I could pop your gamer cherry with such a long session.” Bucky was smirking, his tone almost flirtatious before he blinked, as though surprised by his actions. “I mean –“

 

Loki laughed, fighting back the impulse to blush. Despite the awkwardness from earlier, and pretending that nothing almost happened, he decided to go for it.

 

“I know what you meant, James. And you are quite lucky, it’s one of the few cherries I have left.”

 

Bucky lost it, then – his face flushed from both laughter and mild embarrassment.

 

“Damn, Lokes,” he said once he’d caught his breath. “I’ve got a lot to learn about you.”

 

Loki grinned, shrugging a bit. This was better, more like before. “You truly do.”

 

When the laughter died down they lapsed into comfortable silence, neither noticing as they stole glances at each other. At some point Bucky reached out and touched Loki’s shoulder, fiddling with the silk.

 

“What’s with the get up, by the way?”

 

Raising a brow, Loki looked at where Bucky’s hand laid, then his face. “Do you take issue with my bed clothes?”

 

Bucky shook his head, looking like he wanted to laugh again. “’Kay first, bed clothes? Really?” He snorted, teasing Loki. “And second, nothing’s wrong, they just look like the shit my grandpa wore.”

 

Loki’s jaw dropped, feeling both mildly insulted and amused. “If you must know, it’s comfortable. Silk feels wonderful against your skin, especially when you sleep.”

 

“You’ve got silk sheets back in England, don’t you?” Bucky said it accusatory, his fingers brushing over the fabric on Loki’s arm a moment before he took it back.

 

“Yes, and they’re fantastically soft,” he said matter-of-fact, crossing his arms over his chest. “I sleep my best in them.”

 

“You’re something else, Lokes. Hope sleepin’ in Sam’s room won’t be too bad for you,” Bucky smiled, genuine instead of joking.

 

“I will manage, James. I live in the dorms.”

 

“Right,” Bucky said, looking Loki over again. “I’ll give you this – “ he started, reaching out to touch the silk again. “They are soft, and ya kinda make them look cute.”

 

Bucky got up from the couch, Loki blushing at the fact he had just been called cute. Indirectly or not, _cute_ was _cute_.

 

Smiling at the way Loki blushed, Bucky nodded in the direction of his room. “I’m gonna knock out, it’s so late. Knock if ya need anything, Lokes. Night!”

 

Loki managed a small “good night,” willing away the way his cheeks flushed. It wasn’t until the door closed that he got up, looking at where the brunet sat a moment ago. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and letting himself smile.

 

In Sam’s room, Loki laid out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still confused, Bucky becoming illusive to read, but he found that he no longer cared. His fingers found where the brunet had touched his shoulder, his skin still tingling a bit – or perhaps it was in his head. If it was, Loki hardly cared.

 

Bucky said he was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you folx enjoyed! Chapter 5 will probably end up being a little longer, and definitely won't be as long of a wait! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to write and post this weeks ago. But then fall semester started...and then Hurricane Irma happened...so, here's chapter 5, finally! Sorry for the delay!

Light was streaming through the small window above the bed when Loki woke up, blinking against the sun. He yawned, looking off to the side where an alarm clock rested on the nightstand.

 

11:10 AM glowed back at him. It was much later than he was accustomed to rising, but he supposed it was understandable with how late they had been up.

 

He sat up, running his fingers through his hair, and smiling. Last night had ended up being fun. Chaste, and a bit childish, but fun in the end. He had enjoyed himself, genuinely, and finally slept in a mattress that felt like an actual _bed_. Living in a dorm away from his family was wonderful, but came with less than stellar amenities.

 

The only thing that could have made his morning better would have been waking up with a tall, blue-eyed brunet by his side. As they stood it was probably a slim-to-none possibility, but it was still nice to dream.

 

As he reached for his phone a little bleary-eyed, he paused, sniffing the air. _Food?_

 

He picked up his cellphone and got out of bed, stepping into his slippers as he did. Opening the door, he stepped into the hallway, a bit taken aback by how bright it was in comparison to the bedroom. Blinking, his eyes refocused, and he swallowed a little at the sight.

 

Bucky in the kitchen, now wearing a muscle tank along with those low-slung sweatpants. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, loose strands framing his face. There was bacon frying in a pan, as well as hash browns in another. He was humming something to himself that Loki couldn’t recognize. In the light streaming through the kitchen window, he looked so handsome. And Loki was groggy enough not to care if he was staring.

 

It wasn’t long until Bucky glanced in his direction, reaching for the pepper and catching Loki out of the corner of his eye. “Hey,” he said over the sounds in the kitchen, looking back at the pan. “How do you like your eggs?”

 

“Over-medium,” Loki answered, moving to lean against the doorway with a small smile. Something felt good about this. Domestic. Even if it was just friendly. “Do you do this every morning?”

 

Loki turned his attention to his phone, checking for missed messages from his mother and any updates on his delayed flight. In doing so, he missed the way that Bucky did a double take as he finally got a good look of him.

 

While sleeping, the top button of Loki’s shirt had come undone, the open shirt exposing his collarbones and a bit of his chest. The blue eyes giving him a once-over, as well as the fond smile that formed on the brunet’s lips, were missed. Just as quickly as it happened, he swallowed and turned his attention back to making breakfast.

 

“Not always,” he answered. “Usually it’s Dunkin or whatever’s in the school mess hall. But no class means I get to take my time.”

 

Bucky cracked a couple of eggs straight into the pan, seasoning them a bit before transferring the bacon to the plate. Completely oblivious to the looks, Loki looked up from his phone wrinkling his nose. “You eat Dunkin Donuts?”

 

“You got a problem with that?” Bucky said teasingly, turning the eggs over in the pan.

 

“I took a step into the campus location and walked out. There were _flies_.”

 

“Flies in a college fast food stop, what a shock,” Bucky deadpanned, trying not to laugh. “You’re pickier than Steve.”

 

“Well, forgive me for not wanting insect contaminants on my food,” Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest. He chose to ignore the mention of Steve, unsure of how to interpret the comparison.

 

“ _Contaminants_ , he calls them.” Bucky shook his head in amusement, continuing to make their meal. “Lokes, I think you need to loosen up a little. Take a chance once in a while.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, knowing that the brunet meant well but feeling a bit offended. “I take chances. I came to a foreign country for schooling. And I stayed the night here, no? _And_ tried Chinese food.”

 

“You’ve got that, sure.” Bucky shrugged, seasoning the eggs a little before plating them, along with some of the other breakfast items. “But the last two are kinda normal, as far as things go.” He set the plate on the counter, nodding over to it. “That’s yours, if you wanna sit at the table. I’ll be done soon. Forks are in the drawer.”

 

Loki looked over to the plate, grabbing it from the counter as well as some cutlery. “Thank you.” He hesitated for a moment before going to the small table used for meals, sitting in a rather rickety chair.

 

Bucky gave a small smile, finishing up his own eggs and making himself a plate. “You’re welcome. But I’m bein’ serious – you gotta try some new things.”

 

Looking at his food rather than eating it – despite it being appetizing – Loki shifted in the chair, wincing at the squeak it made. “And what do you believe I should try?”

 

“That depends,” the brunet said, sitting down next to Loki at the table. “When’s your flight back home?”

 

“Not sure. The rain in London has it delayed for another night.” Loki picked up his fork, now that Bucky had joined him at the table, taking a bite of his eggs and nearly groaning.

 

Bucky watched the green-eyed brunet start eating, grinning at the obviously pleased reaction. “So, at least another night, then.” He hummed to himself, starting with his own plate. “I can think of something to do.”

 

Loki looked at the other brunet curiously, turning back to his food before it turned into staring. It made him a bit nervous, to think of what his rather rebellious-looking friend had in mind, but it also made him feel – well, excited. “I’m sure you will.”

 

Breakfast passed with idle conversation, and Loki managed to actually clear his plate. He never ate this much, but Bucky was a good cook. A bit after he finished, his phone rang, with his mother’s contact information. He excused himself, Bucky waving him off with a smile to say it wasn’t an issue.

 

As he watched him go, Bucky pulled out his own phone, texting some of their friends to see if he could make his plans go through.

 

***

 

“I’m quite all right, mother, you don’t need to worry. It’s just a delayed flight,” Loki said quietly into the receiver, sighing.

 

“Are you sure, dear? Do you have a place to stay for the night? I’m sure your father would have few complaints if you chose to stay at the Plaza.”

 

Frigga meant it in the kindest way, fretting over her youngest, but Loki knew what ‘little complaints’ really consisted of. Odin would have a fit, and begrudgingly accept that his son could have luxuries in life.

 

“I’m certain. I’ve found a place to stay with a friend. It’s – comfortable. Close to school. I will be fine, he doesn’t mind having company.”

 

“A friend?” Frigga said, the smile evident in her voice. “Oh, Loki! Why didn’t you tell me you were making such good friends? What’s his name?”

 

“James,” Loki said, glancing at the door to make sure that he’d closed it fully. “And it’s a rather recent development. We haven’t known each other long.”

 

“Well, you certainly became close quickly, then. I’m glad you’re around others, I was starting to worry.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, trying not to feel upset by that. “Mother, the amount that I socialize does not determine –“

 

“I know, dear,” Frigga said, cutting her son off as kindly as she could. “But I still worried. The friends you had here were hardly suitable for you. And this is the first friend that you’ve mentioned since you arrived.”

 

The brunet paused, tugging gently at his hair. He’d managed to mostly forget about the people from before, having thrown himself into his studies. “Things are different, here. James is – different. He’s kind, and – so unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”

 

He tried and failed to keep the fondness out of his voice, but his mother was blissfully unaware.

 

“And I’m glad to hear that. Perhaps I’ll send you back with a care package in the Spring semester, as a thank you to your friend.”

 

Blushing, Loki shook his head despite knowing Frigga couldn’t see it. “Mother, that’s highly unne –“

 

“Frigga? Are you still on the phone? We’re going to miss our reservation.”

 

Loki frowned, Odin’s voice coming in loudly through the receiver and interrupting him. He sounded annoyed, as usual, and Loki knew that he was the reason. Whether it was the fact he wasn’t home yet, or just his existence, the brunet didn’t know.

 

“Yes, love, I was just finishing,” Frigga said, her tone suggesting her husband to leave her be. A soft sigh left her, her attention turning back to her son. “I have to go, Loki. Your father is taking me to this new French bistro. I’ll have to take you, once you come back home. Just the two of us.”

 

“That sounds nice, mother,” Loki said, doing his best to keep any negative feelings out of his voice. It was almost convincing. “I’ll speak to you soon.”

 

“Hopefully in person, dear. I’ve sorely missed you. I love you very much, Loki.”

 

The line went dead before Loki could return the sentiment, looking down at the phone screen. With another sigh, he got up from the bed and opened the door, startled when he saw Bucky on the other side.

 

The brunet looked poised to knock, looking equally surprised, but the expression soon became an easy smile. For reasons unknown, his cheeks were a bit flushed. “Hey, sorry. Just wanted to let you know I figured out our plans for the day.”

 

“Oh,” Loki said, his conversation with Frigga having made him forget that Bucky had promised to take him somewhere. “What are they?”

 

“A surprise. But I think you’ll like it. Or at least pretend to, with how polite you are,” Bucky teased.

 

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Well, I’ll just get dressed and we’ll do these plans then. I won’t be long.”

 

“Sure thing!” Bucky stepped back, giving a small wave. He retreated to his own room – presumably to also get ready – and Loki closed the door with a small hum.

 

***

 

Bucky hadn’t meant to listen in on Loki’s conversation. If asked, he would say so honestly. He’d meant to knock and briefly interrupt, just tell his friend that they had somewhere to go now. But when he heard Loki say his name, and tell his mother that he was special, he froze.

 

It made him flush, the way the brunet spoke about him. Really, it was only a few words, and they probably meant nothing, but Bucky’s heartbeat still picked up. His stomach still felt the stirring of butterflies. Loki thought he was unlike anyone else, and he sounded so genuine when he said it. It made him think that maybe everything from before was just – the two of them being silly.

 

And then the door opened, and he had to act like he hadn’t heard. Loki bought it, and the smile that crept on his lips was – cute, if Bucky was admitting it to himself. It was then that he decided he had to take a chance on this. If Loki rejected him, he could live with it. But he had to know.


End file.
